This description is related to communication network topology determination.
In some examples, a wired network has a topology that is fixed by the wire line connections and has a networking layer with routing that is optimized according to the given topology. Some wireless networks follow a similar design, where the network layer depends on the connectivity provided by the physical layer. Some wireless networks based on software defined radio technology can be more flexible because the networking layer can use flexible radios to control the physical topology. In some deployments, there is a large space of possible topologies subject to physical limits on connectivity due to node separation, obstructions, and similar effects.